Nightmare
by Infamousplot
Summary: It's like some twisted scene from a horror movie, Lucas decides, stumbling as he tries to put some distance between himself and the golem behind him. That, or a nightmare. But this time he won't wake up before the monsters catch him. SSBB Ness and Lucas.


**My first SSBB fic. Thank you Fear (the Silly People) for introducing me ti the game XD This is dedicated to You Who Are Skilled in the Noble Art of Brawl (and obsessed with Mother 3/Earthbound), Fear X3 Warning, it's pretty choppy... I'll probably change it later, but for now... Yeah... Anyway, I LOVED the scene between Lucas and Ness in brawl (it was so cute!) and I just had to do SOMETHING for it. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It's like some twisted scene from a horror movie, Lucas decides, stumbling over his feet as he tries to put some distance between himself and the monster behind him. That, or a nightmare. It's funny, really, because he's actually _had_ a nightmare like this before. And if he wanted to continue being sarcastic about this, then it was also great to know it was even more terrifying when it was happening in real life than it was in his dreams.

A large stone foot slams down behind the fleeing boy, causing the earth to quake and jolting Lucas a good two feet in the air. Peering over his shoulder, he holds back a whine of despair. Behind him, there is an enormous statue, carved in the perfect likeness of his tormenter -the one who still haunts his nightmares from time to time: The Pig King. It's lumbering and it's slow, but its legs are long -much longer than Lucas's -and in one stride, it has traveled over ten of his.

As he runs, he can't help but wonder if this is all just some horrifying dream. It would make sense. Any second now, he'll wake up in his bed with his father shaking him and telling him to 'Calm down, it was just another nightmare. You're alright. You're safe.' Oh, how he wishes that would happen right about now. The ground rumbles again as a foot lands considerably closer than before, and Lucas yelps, his own feet slamming the ground as he tries to speed up. This isn't a dream, and he knows it. This is reality. And unlike all his nightmares, he isn't going to wake up just before the monsters get him.

Lucas isn't sure what's going on. He'd just been walking around, alone, when all those strange little creatures had appeared out of nowhere. Then, suddenly, that giant monster had appeared. It looks just like the Pig King -considerably younger, yes, but still, the resemblance is uncanny -and at the moment, there is nothing he fears more. He remembers the army, and how it stormed Tazmily... How it took his mother. He remembers the Masked Man -his brother, Claus, and how the Pig King had used him as a weapon. In his mind, all he can see is the flash of lightning as it struck Claus, ending his life. It was the Pig King's fault, all of it. Long, endless nights full of horrible dreams; years of living with his unstable father, the death of his mother and dear brother? All of this could be linked back to him. And now, he realizes, his heart clenching; he too will die by the hand of the Pig King.

He needs to run faster, but his feet refuse to pump any harder. His breathing is ragged -it hurts his throat, and his chest feels like there is a knife stabbing it from the inside. He knows he can't keep going for much longer, but he has to, he _must_, or else -

Something grabs Lucas's foot, and he is sent sprawling across the ground. His face makes contact with the cracked cobblestone, and as he peels himself up, he finds he can't stand. Panic sizes him, and he looks back, searching frantically for whatever it is that's holding him back.

A mangled root sticks out from the ground, poking from the cracked stone and wrapping neatly over Lucas's ankle, pinning his foot to the ground. Whether it's from fear, despair, or a mixture of both, he lets out an inhuman whine as he tries to pull his leg free, but to no avail: it's stuck fast. The muscles are pulling, his leg aches, and to make matters worse he's about to _die_, but there's nothing he can do! If he can just kick his shoe off, he thinks, his foot might slide out, and then he can run, but he has to make it fast. It won't come off no matter how hard he pulls, though. Tears of frustration and terror mingle in his eyes as he yanks on the laces, silently begging for them to just come _loose_ already!

A shadow blocks falls over him, and Lucas's heart comes to a stop. There is a dread unlike anything he's ever felt before welling up in his chest, and though his instincts scream for him not to, he looks up. An eyeless stone face stares back.

His mind goes blank. He is staring death in the face. He is about to be bested by a giant statue, by the Pig King's likeness, but his mind cannot seem to focus on anything. His struggling has ceased.

With a slowness that tells him it had all day to relish this moment, one large stone foot rises into the air, looming threateningly over his head. In an instant, Lucas's mind shifts from still to overdrive: his life is flashing before his eyes. Claus, his mother and father, Boney, his friends, Tazmily and the Nowhere islands -his home, his family, people and places he'll never see again. Tears spring to his eyes, and he pulls desperately against the hold of the root, wishing he could just blast through it, but knowing it's just too late now.

A whimper of fear climbs over the lump in his throat, and he ducks his head down, eyes squeezed shut. There's nothing he can do. He's going to die, and he knows it. Doing his best to hold back the sobs that want ever so badly to break free -the least he can do is die with dignity, right? -Lucas only wishes that it will be as painless as possible.

But the blow of death never comes.

"PK Thunder!" Out of nowhere, a voice echoes through the abandoned park. The crackle of electricity fills the air, and a flash of white sears through his eyelids. Lucas looks up, just in time to witness the spear of lightning as it strikes the Pig King's statue -exploding upon impact. He watches in amazement as the golem stumbles backwards, falling in what feels like slow-motion toward the ground. It crashes down, sending up bits of gravel and plumes of dust as it lands. He can't believe it. It's a miracle.

There's a glimmering sound, and from above him, he sees someone _floating_. A dark-haired boy hovers above him, sinking down to the ground. He lands before him in silence, determination burning in his dark eyes. He glares angrily at the statue where it lies; its limbs flailing like a beetle as it struggle to regain its footing. Lucas's heart is hammering in his ears, blood is rushing in his head as he tries to put together what had just happened. It's too much for him, though. He can hardly come to terms with the fact that he isn't dead.

A hand appears in front of him, and he looks up in alarm. The dark-haired boy smiles warmly at him, reaching his hand out more earnestly. Lucas blinks nervously, glancing past the boy in the cap for a moment and toward the golem behind him. The monster is immobile -for now. His whole body is shaking, he realizes, and his stomach is churning with enough fear to make him want to puke. But... He's alive. He's _alive,_ and it's all thanks to this kid.

Gaze returning to the boy, Lucas swallows his fear, and takes his hand.

* * *

**I dun like the ending T.T But I never like my endings, so...**

**I'm probably gonna write more stuff for Lucas and Ness in SSBB (and no, there will be NO yaoi), and it will probably be considerably better than this. **

**Please review! It will make Lucas feel better ^_^**


End file.
